


Return of the Supersoldier

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter, Case Fic, Chaotic disaster trio, Gen, Super Soldier Serum, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: Peggy thought she'd never have to deal with the super soldier serum after the Valkyrie went down. A new case for the SSR proves otherwise when a new underground organization appears to have recreated Erskine's formula.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Get Well Soon Summer 2020





	Return of the Supersoldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsandxfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/gifts).



> Written for the lovely @fandomsandxfiles!  
> I hope you like it! :)

The case was an unusual one, to say the least. It wasn't a surprise to the agents now in charge, though. After the local authorities turned up no leads, they gave the case to the SSR. They were part of the reason this problem existed after all.

* * *

“Carter. My office. We just caught a case.” Peggy looks up from the files on her desk and sees Daniel walk in the bullpen, Thompson right behind him. _Must be a big case if Thompson’s here._ She closes the file and heads into Daniel’s office, shutting the door behind her.

An uneasy silence fills the room covering everything like a thick blanket. The three of them sit quietly for a few moments until Peggy finally breaks the silence. “What is it? Besides something serious, that is.” Daniel reaches for a file, one that looks far too empty for a case that requires Thompson's being here. 

“This just came in from LAPD. They didn’t really get anywhere with this case so it’s ours now.” Peggy taps her foot rhythmically against the floor, drawing a glare from Jack. 

She frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. “Someone clearly didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Daniel chuckles and shakes his head, busying himself with some files on his desk. 

“Anyways, they couldn’t get anywhere so I did a little digging. Didn’t find much, but it’s a start.” He combs through the folder for a few seconds before pulling out some papers. 

“Spit it out, Sousa.” Jack says, propping his feet up on the desk. Daniel waves him off and turns the papers so they can read them. Peggy’s brows furrow together as she scans the papers, chewing her lip nervously as the words sink in. “Shit. Can’t ever get an easy case.” Jack says. 

Daniel frowns and drums his fingers on the desk. "Get your feet off my desk and I will." Jack groans, sliding his feet off the desk. "Now. What information I was able to find is sketchy. Looks like they're some sort of underground organization. Somewhat similar to HYDRA or Leviathan." 

Peggy shakes her head _,_ mind already racing with what this might mean. "What do they want?" 

"Don't know yet. We need more information." Jack starts to interrupt, but Daniel puts a finger up to stop him. "There's a warehouse a few hours away. We're gonna scout the place out." 

Peggy nods, reading through the files once again. "So, who wants to drive?" Daniel laughs and closes the file, reaching for his cup of coffee. "It makes sense to go now. It'll be completely dark by the time we get there." 

Jack groans, rubbing his temple as Peggy hurriedly writes something in the file. "We're not going now. Right? Tell her Sousa." Daniel looks between the two of them, knowing which one of them is _not_ going to be happy with his answer. 

Peggy’s heel _clicks_ against the floor in quick succession, her patience wearing thin. _Just spit it out._ “Meet here tomorrow at 0530. We'll head out then.” Jack lets out a sigh of relief and props his feet up on the desk, ignoring the glare from Daniel. “Don’t worry, Peg. There’ll be plenty of people for you to punch.” 

Jack snickers and she swats him on the shoulder. “Not quite as satisfying, but it’ll do.” With that, she gathers her things and heads outside. 

Daniel chuckles as he packs up his things, patting Jack on the shoulder. “I think she’s starting to tolerate you now.” 

“Yeah and I think she’s crazy,” Jack says, mentally kicking himself. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

* * *

The sun was just starting to come up when the three of them arrived at the SSR. "I hate mornings. Too damn early." Jack says, rubbing his eyes. Peggy eyes the pack he's carrying, seemingly about to burst at the seams. "Just some provisions." He says. 

"Snacks? You packed snacks?" Peggy frowns, her arms crossed against her chest. Daniel takes a much needed drink of coffee from his thermos, the day already off to a rocky start. "This isn't a joke, Jack." 

"Never said it was, Marge. Gonna be a long day, though." They hop in the car, Peggy hopping in the driver's side before either of them can object. 

The roads are empty for the most part, not many people awake yet at this hour. Peggy steadily puts more pressure on the gas pedal, the speedometer never dropping below 70 mph. "Geez, Marge. It's not a police chase." Jack says. 

"Can you two quit arguing for more than two minutes?" Daniel grumbles, reaching for the thermos of coffee, finding it empty. _Damn._

They eventually make it to the warehouse; a decrepit building in the middle of nowhere. “What now?” Peggy says, her hand already on the door handle, ready to investigate their surroundings. 

Daniel puts a hand on her shoulder and she stops, her hand slipping off the handle. “Not yet. Let’s see if anyone comes in or out.” She sighs, slumping against the seat. 

“Told you the snacks were a good idea,” Jack says, nudging Peggy. She turns around clearly unamused, her eyes narrow slits. “Never mind.” He turns his gaze back towards the building, nobody saying anything for a while.

After what feels like forever, the sound of a car engine snaps them out of their thoughts, all of them turning at the sound. A van screeches to a halt and the driver hurries to the back, gingerly pulling a crate out of the van. He turns around, his gaze finally falling on the car. 

“Shit. Move! Move.” Daniel says, elbowing Peggy. She shoots him a glare and he fiddles with his crutch strap, knowing not to say anything more. 

Her hand fumbles around the car, eventually finding what she needs. “Bloody keys fell.” She finally gets the car started and they speed off, leaving with more questions than answers. 

It isn’t long before Jack interrupts the silence; their nearly getting caught having breathed some energy into him. “Whatever’s in that crate is what we’re looking for.” 

Daniel nods and reaches into Jack’s bag, pulling out a snack. “Or part of it, at least. We need to get inside, though.” Peggy’s eyes light up as he says this, a grin tugging at her lips. “What’s your idea, Peg?” 

She laughs, shaking her head as if to say _it’s obvious._ “We go undercover. There’s plenty of disguises at the SSR.” She drums her fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for an answer.

"Are there even any disguises left you _haven't_ used?" Jack says, straightening up in the backseat.

Peggy laughs, rolling her eyes. "Probably. We'll find out soon enough." 

* * *

Daniel’s almost done filling out some paperwork when the door opens. “What is it, Rose?” He motions her into the office, setting the papers aside. 

She sits down in one of the chairs, tapping her heel against the floor while she thinks. “D.C. called. They need some agents to help with a case." 

Daniel sighs, frantically trying to figure out who to send. They were still short staffed and this new case was already shaping up to be something big. "Send Vega and a few others." Rose nods and starts for the door when Daniel calls out. “Oh. How’s the disguises coming?”

Rose laughs, a grin spreading across her face. “If being an agent doesn’t work out, I think Peggy has a career as a costume designer.” Daniel chuckles, already imagining what Peggy’s concocted. “I’ll have her bring them in when she’s done. Last I checked, she was knee-deep in a pile of props.” 

“Alright, thanks Rose.” He reaches for the files previously set aside and gets back to work. Once finished with those files, he turns his attention to the newest case. Daniel grabs his crutch and heads off to find Peggy. 

When Daniel does find her, he can’t help but laugh. “Uh, Peg. You okay?” Her head snaps up at his voice, the tables around her overflowing with various outfits, props, and the like. “Rose wasn’t kidding. You _are_ knee-deep in props.” 

She chuckles, tossing a jacket at him. “Sad to say, but Jack’s right. There’s not a lot of things I haven’t used.” He shrugs off his jacket and slips on the one Peggy tossed him. She stares at him for a few seconds before nodding. “It’ll work.” 

He slips off the jacket and hands it to Peggy, tapping his crutch against the floor. “What do you think this case is gonna be?” Peggy looks up from the table, chewing on her lip as she turns the words over in her head. 

“Besides a major pain, I don’t know.” Daniel chuckles, shaking his head. “Whatever was in the crate was more important than running after us, though.” 

* * *

The sky was pitch black when they finally arrived, last time still fresh in their memories. Peggy taps her fingers on her thigh, energy already pumping through her veins. “Okay, one more time. Jack, you’re the lookout. Daniel and I will sneak inside and try to find what was in the crate.”

Jack frowns, clearly unamused. "Got it. You've gone over it three times already, Marge." He parks the car, the silence hanging heavy in the air. "Try not to get caught." 

Daniel shakes his head, mumbling under his breath. "Gee, thanks for the advice Jack." They slip out of the car and head towards the warehouse, neither of them daring to make a sound. The sound of tires screeching sends gravel flying and they rush behind a parked van, barely avoiding the car's headlights. 

Two figures climb out of the car, quickly disappearing inside. After waiting a few moments, they slip out from behind the van, finally making their way inside. "Meet back in 20 minutes. I'll take the right, you take the left." Peggy says, voice hushed. 

"Peg-" Daniel starts. She shakes her head, cutting him off before he can say anything more. “We don’t know who or what these people want.”

“20 minutes. If one of us isn’t back in time…” Peggy says, motioning towards the door. Daniel nods, having learned by now that it’s no use arguing with Peggy. “20 minutes.” With that, Peggy disappears down the hall, her mind focused only on one thing. She’s cleared almost all of the rooms, none of them turning up anything useful when the familiar sound of heels _clicking_ against the floor makes Peggy stop in her tracks. 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” Peggy’s heart thuds in her chest as she turns around, one of the figures from outside in front of her. “Where are you going? You’re needed in the testing area.” The woman says. 

Peggy nods, dropping her hand from the door handle. “Oh, of course. I just got turned around. I’m still new here.” The woman motions for Peggy to follow, leading her down a series of winding hallways.

They reach what Peggy assumes is the testing area just as two guards lead a young man out, his expression crazed. _What the hell?_ “Shame. I had such high hopes for him.” The woman says, shaking her head as she leads Peggy inside. 

What looks to be some sort of containment pod lines the far wall, a test subject in each one. "What are we testing, exactly?" Peggy says, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. 

"You'll find out soon enough." The woman says. The minutes pass by slowly until the door swings open revealing a group of workers pushing a cart loaded with crates. Peggy watches them closely, easily spotting Daniel in the group. _Hope he got a sample._ "Glad to see you could make it. Now, we can get started." The woman says, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

She motions for the workers to unload the crates and they get to work, swiftly unpacking a bunch of… _syringes?_ A few minutes later after everything’s set up, the woman stands and clasps her hands together. “Let the testing begin.” She pushes a lever and the containment pods slide shut, syringes poised above the test subjects.

Peggy watches, her mouth forming a little _oh_ as it finally clicks _. How did I not see it?_ The containment pods slide open once again; the test subjects inside having grown to twice their size. 

It isn’t long before the room is in chaos. One of the test subjects escapes, hurling various equipment around. Peggy rushes down the steps, fumbling around in her pocket. "Daniel." She hisses. _Damnit._ _Look up._ "Daniel." His head snaps up at her voice and she motions to the device in her hand. 

Moments later the room starts to fill with a dense fog as they hurry down the hall, nobody the wiser that they had seemingly disappeared into thin air. "Did you see that?” Peggy says breathlessly. Daniel nods, still not believing what they just saw. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jack says once they’re inside the car. Neither of them says anything, both of them preoccupied with their thoughts. “Did you at least find what was in the damn crate?” Jack says. 

Daniel scoffs, pulling the syringe out of his bag. “It’s the serum. They’re trying to recreate the serum.” Peggy says. Jack’s brows furrow together and Peggy groans. “Erskine’s super soldier serum.” 

* * *

The SSR was already abuzz with activity when they got back, the tired agents from the night shift relieved by the morning shift. "Rose, are any of the scientists in?" Peggy yawns, the lack of sleep finally hitting her. 

"I’ll check. You three look like you need this, though.” She sets a pot of coffee on the desk, leaving them to finally relax for a few moments. “Samberly’s in. I told him you’d be down in a few minutes.” 

They head to the lab a few minutes later, coffee in hand. “Samberly. We got a project for you,” Jack says, nudging Daniel. He reaches into his bag and pulls out the syringe, setting it on the counter. 

“It’s Erskine’s super soldier serum. Or something like it at least,” Peggy says. Samberly’s gaze lands on the syringe and he picks it up warily before examining it.

He nods, gingerly picking up the syringe. "I'll start analyzing it. Do we have any idea what was in Erskine's serum?"

Peggy frowns, shaking her head as she remembers the days of Project Rebirth. "There might be some research in the Project Rebirth files, but it's incomplete. The last vial of the serum was stolen. Stark might be useful, though." With that, Peggy heads out of the lab, heels _clicking_ against the floor. 

Jack shakes his head, sure what he’s hearing is wrong. _Super soldier serum. Gotta be kidding me._ “Why do they want to recreate the serum? The war’s been over for years.” The room falls silent for a brief moment; the silence interrupted by Peggy carrying a stack of boxes. 

Daniel reaches into one of the boxes, grabbing a stack of files. “Guess some people don't want to let go of the past. You really wouldn't jump at the chance to get the serum if you could?" 

“Not after this case,” Jack says, scanning the file in front of him. The lab falls silent; the three of them poring over the mountain of files. 

Peggy groans, stretching her limbs as she stands. “Have you found anything, Samberly?” He looks up from the microscope, clearly unamused by her question. 

"No. Anything in the files?" Peggy shakes her head, her brows furrowed with worry. “Guess we keep looking,” Samberly says. 

* * *

After nearly a week of planning, they were finally going to end this. The SSR hadn’t found out what’s in the serum, but whatever it is clearly poses a threat to everyone. “Okay, one last time. We get the serum and the head of all this, Rose and the other agents get the test subjects once we’ve secured the serum, and we get the hell out of here,” Peggy says, fiddling with the strap of her pack. 

“We get it, Marge. You’ve been rehashing the plan the whole way here,” Jack grumbles, hopping out of the car. Peggy’s hand curls into a fist seemingly of its own accord, anger coursing through her veins. 

She jumps out of the car and plants herself in front of Jack, blocking his path. “You’re not going to be able to talk if I punch you hard enough.” Daniel shakes his head and puts a hand on Peggy’s shoulder, pulling her away from Jack. 

“Okaay. Let’s not kill anyone now. We’re just here to get the serum,” Daniel says, nudging Peggy. Rose laughs and they start towards the building, ducking behind a van as two guards come around the corner. "Looks like they finally upped the security."

Peggy reaches into her pack, pulling out a small circular device. "Don't worry. This'll help." She presses the center button, throwing it towards the guards. A few moments later, the guards are passed out cold and they head inside, the tension in the air stifling. 

“Crates are down that hall. Fifth door on the right,” Daniel says, motioning down the hall. “Testing area is in the opposite wing. Peg, show Rose and them how to get there. Jack and I will get the crates.” Peggy nods, leading Rose and the other agents down the winding hallway. 

“Where are you going?” Peggy whirls around, hand digging in her back pocket as the guard stalks toward them. Before he gets a chance to say anything else, Peggy’s fists connects with his jaw, knocking him to the floor. She reaches into her pocket, jabbing something into the man’s side. He thrashes around on the ground, a final shudder running through his body as he falls unconscious. 

Rose pulls out a set of restraints, tightening them around his wrists. “One of you stay with him. Make sure nobody else comes this way.” The other agents stay silent, gazes still stuck on the fallen guard. “Stun gun,” Peggy says, flipping it off before shoving it in her pocket. 

She motions the rest of the agents down the hall, hand on her weapon. “Radio if you need backup.” The group of agents continue down the hall, eventually reaching the testing area. Peggy peers inside, her stomach lurching. “It’s empty.” She bangs her fist on the fall, mind racing as she tries to work out what to do next.

 _Bloody hell. Can’t ever be simple._ “Search the rest of the rooms. See if you can find anyone and meet back at the entrance. I’m gonna go help Thompson and Sousa.” The agents nod, heading off to search the rest of the rooms, Peggy dragging the fallen guard behind her. The familiar sound of heels _clicking_ against the floor stops her in her tracks and she ducks into a room, empty except for a bed shoved against the wall. 

Peggy peers down the hall, watching as the woman comes closer. She ducks back into the room and pulls her stun gun out, waiting until the woman is within arm’s reach. The woman falls to the floor, her eyes widening when she spots Peggy standing above her. After a few moments, a final twitch runs through the woman’s body and she falls unconscious. 

Peggy moves quickly as best she can, finally making it back to where they originally started. She hurries down the hall, finding the room nearly empty except for a Thompson and a few crates. 

“Carter, what are you doing here? Thought you were helping Rose.” Peggy doesn’t say anything, instead just grabs a crate and heads outside, loading it into the van. “Carter! What are you doing?” 

“They’re gone. The people they were testing on. Rose and the others are looking in the rest of the rooms.” Jack’s mouth falls open and Peggy nods, slamming the door shut. “Where’s Daniel? I didn’t see him inside.” 

“Relax, Marge. Just a few cuts and bruises. He’s in the front of the van. Someone has to keep an eye out,” Jack mutters, rolling his eyes. Peggy nods, smacking him as she heads back inside. “See you found some presents,” Jack laughs, grabbing another crate. Peggy shakes her head, eyes narrowing to slits. 

The two of them work quickly, almost finished loading the crates when Rose’s voice blares over the comms. “Peg, we found someone. Did you get the serum?” 

“Nearly done. Just a couple more crates.” Peggy says into her comms unit. She grabs another crate, heaving into the back of the van. After a few more trips, everything’s loaded into the van and Peggy lets out a sigh of relief. 

_Nearly done._ A few minutes later, Rose and the other agents run out of the warehouse, jumping into the van. “We gotta go! Now!” Rose slams the door shut, catching the attention of those in the van. 

“Rose, what is going on? We have everything-,” Peggy’s sentence is cut short by the warehouse erupting into a ball of flames. _Bloody hell. That could’ve been us._ Peggy floors the gas, speeding off to the SSR, having made it out just in time. 

* * *

They make it back to the SSR, everyone absolutely exhausted. “Save the world again, Chief?” Vega says, clapping a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel clenches his teeth, ignoring the rush of pain spreading through his shoulder. 

“Well, we didn’t destroy it.” Daniel says, heading into his office. He collapses in the chair, burying his head in his hands, the adrenaline finally having worn off. A knock on the door startles him out of his daze, Peggy and Jack standing in the doorway. 

“Please tell me everything’s squared away. I don’t think I can handle any mishaps,” Daniel says, failing to stifle a yawn. Peggy laughs, reaching for his hand across the desk. 

“Couldn’t wait until I left?” Jack says, rolling his eyes. Peggy swats him on the shoulder, an almost automatic response at this point. 

“You followed _me_ in here,” Peggy says, annoyance creeping into her voice. “The scientists have the serum, detainees are in holding, the hostage is being checked by doctors, _and_ there were no mishaps,” She says, a smirk tugging at her lips. 

Daniel nods, letting out a sigh of relief. “Good. Let’s go home. Paperwork can wait till tomorrow.” 

“I’ve got a better idea. Let’s celebrate at Stark’s,” Peggy says, heading towards the stairs. “I know where he keeps the good liquor.” Jack and Daniel both laugh, shaking their heads as they follow Peggy downstairs. 

A while later they make it back to Stark’s, spending the rest of the day getting some much needed relaxation, the world once again safe. _For now._


End file.
